Second Chances
by GEM8
Summary: Jenny McGarry is recovering from her accident. Leo is helping her. During her recovery they discover they still have feeling for each other. Will they be able to capitalize on this Second Chance? Will they survive this time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine, it belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. "From This Moment On" belongs to Shania Twain et al. No copyright infringement intended on both counts.

Author's Note: Thanks to AJ for giving me the song and idea for this one. This is a sequel to "All For Love" If you don't like Leo and Jenny my advice is don't read this.

"Second Chances"

By: GEM

It had been six weeks since Jenny's accident. She was getting better but she was still in a wheelchair. Leo had come home to help out and she was thankful for that; this mishap seemed to her to be bringing them back together again. Jenny was determined that she wouldn't let this second chance get away.

Six weeks and we still haven't fought. Well, not really I fought with her to take her medication but in my mind that doesn't count. This is really working. I can't believe it. I'm so lucky to have this second chance.

"Jenny." Leo shouted as he came down the stairs into the hallway. He saw Jenny sitting in her wheelchair at the kitchen table as he walked in. "Hey, Goodmorning Beautiful." He whispered as he went over and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss only lasted a minute but, for Jenny it felt like a welcomed eternity.

"Well good morning to you too." She said as their lips parted. "Off to work?" She asked.

"Yeah, but only for the staff and Cabinet meetings. I'll be back to take you to the doctor."

"You don't have to do that Leo. Mallory is off today; she can take me."

"No, I'll do it. I want to. I'll get you at one the appointment is at two right?"

"Yes but you don't ..."

Leo cut her off. "Jenny, I have nothing that needs my immediate attention today, except you." He added. He leaned forward and took her hand. "You don't have to do this alone. I'm here for you. I owe you that much so don't worry I'm gonna help you through this." He kissed her on the hand and then again, softly on the lips before getting his coat. "I love you Jenny."

"I love you too. I'll see you later."

"Okay." As he walked out the door he turned around and blew her a kiss.

The staff was seated in The Oval Office, the President was listening contently as his Chief of Staff went throught the agenda. "Last but not least the open trade bill goes to congress in forty-eight hours. Where are we?"

Bartlet had noticed a new energy in his Chief of Staff as of late, something that had been missing since Jenny had gone. Now, that she was back so was that energy.

"We're there, Leo it's gonna sail. Josh said

"Great, okay than we can let the press in on it," he said looking over at CJ. "If there is nothing else, we can get back to work. Leo said

"Thank you all." The President said from his desk

"Thank you, Sir," Leo replied. The rest echoed the responses as the left the Oval Office.

"Mr. President, Do you have a minute?" Leo asked as he turned back to his friend.

"Yeah, sure actually I wanted to talk to you. How's Jenny?"

"She's getting better everyday. She still is in a great deal of pain though."

"I would imagine. So how are things going with you two?" Bartlet asked.

"She and I are getting it back. It's give and take and neither one of us want to make the same mistakes again. Actually Sir that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Leo, we have been friends for forty years, we're talking about Jenny. Don't call me sir or I'll have to hit you with a baseball bat."

Leo and Jed laughed for a moment and then Leo continued. "Jed when she was in the hospital I was so afraid those first couple of days, She was in so much pain, I wasn't sure if she was gonna make it. But during that time we began to get closer, closer than I think we had ever been before. Well, I guess I should just come out and say it." Leo looked around the room for a minute and then at his best friend. "I fell in love again and I'm gonna ask her to marry me...again." Leo said happily with a grin across his face.

"Leo! That is wonderful news." Bartlet exclaimed as he extended his hand to Leo.

"I don't know what she'll say but I know in my heart, I have to try."

"Let me know if there is anything Abbey or I can help with."

"I will, thank you." Leo looked down at his watch. "It's almost 12:30 I gotta go and get her. I'll she you later." He said as he went into his office and got his coat.

"Well that was certainly good news." Leo said as he pushed his wife to the car.

"Yes, it is. No more cast and in a week no more chair. You don't know how good that makes me feel. I won't have to have you carry me or help me with anything, it's great."

"Hey, are you telling me that you didn't like all the fuss?" He asked as he picked her up out of the chair and helped her into the car.

"Oh, I don't think I mind it." She said playfully as she tightened her hold around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I don't think I mind it either." He replied as their lips parted.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"How about dinner?"

"Sounds fine to me. I should change first."

"Okay." He replied as they headed home

Later that night, Leo and Jenny were back at home after a wonderful dinner. Leo was going to ask her there at the dinner table but it just didn't seem right to him. He knew this would be better. When they were still together Jenny had seen a ring that she like, a one kart diamond in a setting surrounded by ruby chips, it was to say the least beautiful. Leo had bought it as a birthday present, but never gave it to her. This seemed to him to be a prefect opportunity.

"Leo." Jenny called from the bathroom. "I'm ready."

Leo looked momentarily at the ring before he placed on her pillow next to a red rose. He went over and opened the bathroom door. "Wow, you look fabulous." He whispered softly a little shocked at he appearance, he forgot how truly beautiful she was. "Thank you."

"You ready?" He asked extend his hands to her.

"I don't know about this." She said in an uncertain tone.

"The doctor said small distances and then no chair."

"I know but..."

"You can do this Jen." He said reassuringly. "Make it to the door and I'll carry you the rest of the way." She smiled at him and took his hands.

"Alright, here goes nothing." She pushed herself to a standing position. Leo walked backwards slowly; she took small steps to the doorway before she began to falter.

"Whoa, I think I'll take you the rest of the way." Leo said as he blocked her fall. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Jenny's attention shifted from Leo to the bed as they got closer to it. Her eyes lit up and wide with surprise. She looked back at Leo.

"What's this?" She asked as he pulled back the covers, placed her on the bed, picked up the rose and the small red felt box.

"This is for you." He said as he handed her the rose and kissed her on the cheek. She started to speak, but Leo put a finger on her lips. "This is also for you. Now, I haven't done this in a longtime. He took her hand, got down on one knee and opened the box.

Jenny gasped when she saw the ring, a solitary tear running down her face. "Jennifer Kathryn McGarry, I've missed you. I know this job hasn't helped us but for the last few months that you been back in my life I been happier than ever. Will you take me back? Will you marry me?"

Jenny was almost completely in tears. She managed to whisper an answer. "It took you long enough! Yes, I will have you back.

Leo slipped the on her finger, gathered her up in a warm embrace, and kissed her passionately.

"We have to tell Mal." Jenny said as her their lips parted.

"We'll tell her in the morning. Leo said as he kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine, it belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. "From This Moment On" belongs to Shania Twain et al. No copyright infringement intended on both counts.

Chapter 2

"Good morning Sweetheart." Leo said as Jenny opened her eyes.

Jenny looked at him with a wide smile on her face. "Good morning." She said as she looked down at her left hand. "Good it wasn't a dream.

Leo finished tying his tie and walked over, sat on the bedside and kissed her gently on the lips. "definitely not a dream. Do you want some help?"

"Yes please, could you help into the bathroom?"

Leo lifted Jenny into the wheelchair and pushed her to the bathroom. "You Okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"If you need anything else Ruth is here. I'll see you for lunch. Mallory gonna meet us at the office.

"Okay, I'll see you later. I love you Leo."

"I love you to Jenny."

"This is crazy. This is supposed to be in the bag." Josh was sitting at his desk screaming into the receiver. "What does he want?" What does he want in return for his vote. Josh asked getting annoyed. "No way! Laura that is outrageous. Tell you what, call me when you have a reasonable request." Josh said as he slammed the receiver down.

"Donna!"

Donna appeared in Josh's doorway.

"Is there anything else before I go to staff."

"No, but remember you have lunch with Chris Wick."

"Okay" Josh said as he walked out of his office

"Mr. President could I have a moment before staff?" Leo asked as he walked into the Oval Office.

"Good morning Leo, You can have all the time you need. How is everything?"

"Very well sir thank you."

"So, what can I do for you?" Bartlet asked putting the morning schedule on his desk.

Leo looked at the President with a smile on his face. "You can be my best man one more time."

The President looked even happier than Leo when he replied to his friend's request. "She said yes."

"She said yes." Leo confirmed.

"That's great, Leo." Bartlet said as he held out his hand to congratulate his best friend. "By the way the answer to your question is yes, I will."

As soon as the President answered Leo's question the Senior Staff filed into the Oval Office for the morning staff meeting. " Good morning all." The President said as he took a seat.

"Good Morning sir." They answered in concert.

"Josh, we send the trade bill to the floor tomorrow. Where are we?" Leo asked as he sat down and started the meeting

"If you asked me that a minute ago I would have said we are fine."

"But now?" Leo inquired.

"But I just got off the phone with Laura Marion, John Kessler's aide. She has informed me that he will not vote yes unless we kill the Middle East embargo amendment on the bill."

"That means we have to veto our own bill." Sam said

"Yes, and I don't think that that is something we want to do. Don't worry I haven't given up yet I'll make this work."

"Okay, there is one other thing I want to say before we go back to work."

The President and staff looked toward Leo. "Jenny and I are getting remarried." He said with a smile. The staff looked pleasantly surprised yet shocked CJ spoke first. "That's great Leo, congratulations!"

"Yeah congratulations, Leo." Sam said.

"That is great Leo." Toby replied

"Yeah, congratulations I really happy for you. Oh CJ you owe me!" Josh said holding out his hand.

"I owe you? I think you owe me now pay up." She said as she hit Josh on the back of the head.

"I can't believe you bet on us." Leo said. "At any rate details will be forthcoming and thank you for your support, Jenny and I are very happy. She got the cast off yesterday, but she is still in a wheelchair. We don't know where or when we are gonna do this but we'll let you know. Oh CJ." Leo turn to the Press Secretary, Jenny mentioned she wanted to talk to you."

CJ looked at Leo with confusion written all over her face. "Okay, should I call her?"

"No, she is coming here this afternoon I'll have her come see you."

"Okay."

The staff walked out of the Oval Office and went back to work.

"Office of the First Lady, Clarissa speaking. How can I help you?"

"Clarissa, this is Jenny McGarry. Is Abbey in?

"Hello, ma'am, yes she is, just one moment." Clarissa put the phone on hold, and went into her boss's office.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Bartlet. Mrs. McGarry is on the phone. She would like to speak to you."

Abbey looked up at the young girl stand at her door and with a smile said "Okay, Clarissa thank you.

"She is on line two ma'am." Clarissa said as she walk out, closed the door, and went back to her desk.

Abbey picked up the phone. "Hi Jenny. How are you feeling?"

"Good Abbey thanks for asking. Actually I called to see if I could come see you for a minute after I take care of some things with Leo."

"Sure come on down. I'll be here."

"Thanks, see you later then."

Mallory walked into her father's office She found him work too hard as usual. "Hi Daddy."

"Hey, baby."

"Is mom here yet?"

"No, she should be here any minute thought. I had to send a car for her because I got stuck in a meeting."

"Okay, so what did you and mom want to talk to me about?"

"Let's wait until your mother get here, okay?"

Mallory agrees and she begins to tell her father about the latest teachers conference she went to when they hear Margaret talk to someone outside Leo's office door.

"Margaret!" Leo yells to his assistant and she comes throught the door with Jenny behind her. "Yes sir."

"Is there someone here I should know about?" Leo asked Seeing Jenny in her wheelchair behind her.

"Yes, Leo. I'm sorry." she replied

"Thank you Margaret. Hey sweetheart." Leo said as he walks over and helps Jenny out of the wheelchair to a nearby chair in his office.

"What's going on here?" Mallory asked as she went over and hugged her mother and sits down on the sofa.

Leo puts and hand on Jenny shoulder and stands behind her. She covers his hand with hers. "Sweetie your father and I have been trying to put things back together."

"I know that."

"What your mother is trying to say is that we have decided to get married again."

"But you were never officially divorced."

"We know that baby. We're renewing our vows."

"Mallory?" Jenny tried to get her visibly shocked daughter attention.

"Mom, Dad this is great. Mallory replied still overwhelmed by the news. She got up and hugged both of them before the president walked in her father's office.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back."

"No sir. That's not necessary. What can I do for you?" Leo asked

"I thought that I would let you know that Josh called. He said that it's in the bag for good this time."

"That's great sir."

"Oh, and we have a security briefing."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Leo said as he looked over at his wife and daughter. "Are you two gonna be alright while I go do this?"

Jenny looked over at Leo and smiled. "Yeah, honey we'll be fine. I want to go talk to Abbey, so we'll meet you back here when we finish the things we need to do."

Jed looked over at Jenny. "Jen, didn't you want to talk to CJ and Zoey too?"

"Yes I did."

I'll have Mrs. Landingham call them and have them meet you down at Abbey's office."

"Okay, that would be great. Thank you."

"I'll go take care of it." Jed replied as he walked out of Leo's office and headed towards Mrs. Landingham's desk.

When the President left Leo turned back to Jenny and put an arm around her. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked.

"Yes Leo, I don't want you to give up your job. I just want you to pay a little attention to your family."

"Okay." He said as he kissed her and helped her back into the wheelchair. "See you two in a little bit." He said as Mallory pushed her out the door and down to the First Lady's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine, it belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. "From This Moment On" belongs to Shania Twain et al. No copyright infringement intended on both counts.

Chapter 3

"Mrs. McGarry, Mallory." Clarrisa greeted them cheerfully. "She will be right with you."

Moments later the First Lady emerged from her office. "Jenny! Well, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you so do you Mallory. Please come in. They all entered the office.

"Thanks for seeing me."

"Anytime, So what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually... Jenny began when the heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Zoey and CJ walked in and sat down "Dad said Jenny wanted to see us. Zoey said to her Mother.

"I wanted to ask you all something. Abbey, you are one of my closest and dearest friends. Leo and I are getting married again

Abbey looked at her longtime friend with a smile. "Jenny, that's wonderful I knew you two would work it out."

"We sure did." Jenny replied as she showed them the ring.

"Wow." CJ gasped.

"That's so beautiful." Zoey added

"Dad has great taste." Mallory said looking at the ring

"He does indeed." Abbey said.

When they all finished admiring the ring Jenny continued. "You guys are all like family. I was hoping that you would be in the bridal party. Abbey will you be my marten of honor?"

"Off course, I do anything to help

"Me too." Mallory said

"Me three." CJ said

"Me four." Zoey said

Leo and I have been talking about a Rose Garden wedding. I found a dress I liked. All we have to do is fine dresses for you."

"What color?" Zoey asked

"I was thinking dark green."

"That sounds nice Mom."

"Why don't we go after work and look." CJ suggested.

"When do you guys ever not work?" Mallory asked sarcastically

"Good point." CJ said with equal sarcasm.

"Why don't we just pick a time and go." Abbey said

They all agreed and went later that afternoon.

2 months Later

Jenny was sitting in the blue room with everyone getting ready. She was extremely nervous but she didn't know why. 'I have done this before, I can do it again." She thought.

Zoey was standing in front of the mirror trying to straighten her dress. She couldn't get the top button right. "CJ, could you help me with this button, please?"

CJ walked up behind Zoey "Sure." CJ replied buttoning the top button. "Ya know I can't believe this day is actually here! It has been so hard to keep it out of the press but hey we're getting very good at this.

Zoey finished putting her hair in front of the mirror "You are getting good that is for sure. I really don't know how you put up with them hounding you all the time."

Jenny looked over to both CJ and Zoey they looked very pretty in their hunter green V-neck dresses. They were simple just like the ceremony that is what she had wanted. Family and friend were invited and there was to be no press. "Where is your mother Zo?"

"She went to help dad with something. Oh, Mallory went to talk to Sam. They should both be back soon."

"Could one of you help me put my hair up, please?" Jenny asked with a nervous voice.

"I will." Zoey replied as she walked over and helped Jenny intertwine the pearls beads into her French twist. "Is that good?"

Jenny turned around and smiled at Zoey. "Thank you sweetie. It's great.

"I can't believe you two decided to do this at the White House. I mean that's what pulled you two apart in the first place.

"Zoey!" CJ shot her a look. "All the more reason to do it here. It's them saying that they aren't gonna let this beat them. I think it's romantic."

"Thank you CJ, that's is exactly why we are doing it here."

"Your Welcome, Mrs. McGarry. CJ replied

They all turned around when they heard Abbey enter the room. Abbey walked up to Jenny "How are you doing?" Abbey asked.

"Well I'm nervous."

"Well, you are in good company. He's ready, nervous and I don't think my husband is helping.

CJ joined the conversation "Let me guess trivia?"

"0Gee, CJ how'd you guess. Abbey said as all started to laugh.

"I love your dress." CJ said admiring the off-white dress of peralized material with matching jacket Jenny was warring.

"Thank you I thought it was perfect for the occasion. Simple just like the dresses all of you a warring."

Mallory entered the room moments later and went over to her mother. Mom, you look great. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I think I have made your father wait long enough."

"You did want to walk down the aisle and Leo wanted you to be able to do that." Abbey pointed out.

"You also wanted to be able to dance." Mallory added.

You're right sweetie." Jenny stood up and hugged her daughter and they all walked out of the room.

Mallory explained to everybody that her parents picked a perfect song to dace to later that night.

"Is this straight?" Sam asked fussing with his tie.

"It's fine." Josh replied

"You sure."

"I'm sure."

"You positive."

"I'm positive." Josh said getting a little annoyed.

"Would you two stop! You aren't the one getting married, Sam" Toby said.

"I know but I still want to look good."

"For who, Mrs.McGarry? Sam you tried that once already; She still hates you for it so get over it. Josh said stressing the last three words.

Leo and Jed were standing to the side listening to the conversation. Leo chimed in after Josh finished.

"Yeah Sam, and if you try it again keep in mind I have friends in high places. If you come after my wife, I will have you shot on sight." Leo said looking at Sam and then at the President. They all laughed.

"Well you are certainly in a better state of mind then you were earlier." Jed remarked

"Thank You. Ya know I was thinking earlier that there is no reason for me to be nervous. I have done this before. I love her and I should snap out of it."

Margaret came walked swiftly down the aisle and said something to Toby before going and sitting next to Donna.

Toby came up to the president and Leo. All the men were dressed in black suit with white on white shirts and ties "She's ready. Are you?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Leo and the rest of the group moved to the top of the aisle as Abbey, Zoey, CJ and Mallory began to walk down the aisle, appropriately covered in rose petals. When the bridal party reached the end of the aisle they stood next to the groomsmen and watched Jenny come down. Jenny walked slowly down the aisle, meeting Leo's gaze. When she got to the end of the aisle Leo extended a hand and whispered in her ear. "You look exquisite.

The ceremony went on without a problem as a newly married Jenny and Leo walked down the aisle friend and family appalled the happy couple. Now it was time to have a little fun.

The party was in full swing when President Bartlet interrupted it. "Excuse me folks I would like to raise my glass in a toast to the happy couple."

Everyone raised their glasses as the president began to speak. "Leo, Jenny, you two love each other that is so obvious to us all." The President looked around randomly at his staff Sam had an arm around Mallory. Josh had an arm around Donna. The President continued "Here is to your second chance at love and life. May you live a life of love and happiness. Now I think Mallory has something she would like to say."

Mallory turned around and kissed Sam before she stood and spoke. "I just wanted to say that I'm happy you two worked this out and that I'll always love you both. It occurs to me that we have been have all the fun tonight and I think it's time you to joined in I think you two found the perfect song so why don't you two dance? she insisted more than asked her parents.

"From This Moment." Sung by Shania Twain and Bryan White began to play Leo took Jenny's hand and led her out onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her.

_I do swear that I'll always be there. I give anything and _

_everything and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_

_for better for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart._

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on._

_From this moment I have been blessed _

_I live only for your happiness _

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

You and I will never be apart 

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live _

_I will love you, I promise you this _

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us _

_My dreams_

_came true_

_because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment _

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

Leo and Jenny started to sway slowly to the music. Leo was careful to hold her tightly so she wouldn't fall Jed, Abbey, Sam, Mallory, Donna, Josh, Zoey and Charlie along with the rest of the guests watched from the side as Jenny and Leo danced across the floor. Their movement effortless as the floated across the dance floor to the rhythm of the music. They were both unaware of anything going on around them, lost in each others eyes and the lyrics of the song that talked of their life and love from one another. As the music ended Leo dipped Jenny and said, "Jennifer Kathryn McGarry, I love you now and forever."

Jenny had tears running down here face as she lay in her husbands strong arms. He kissed her passionately, wiping the tears away with his hand. He helped her to a standing position, and walked off the dance floor hand and hand.

The End


End file.
